Eric Smith
Eric is a young human Cleric of Cyric. He is played by Matt. Description Appearance Eric is a young man age 19 that stands just under 6'. He has curly dark brown hair that comes to just above his shoulders, and brown eyes. Coming in at 170 lbs, he is somewhat slim for his height. He is a handsome youth, though not nearly as handsome as he seems to think. Personality Eric would be considered narcissistic. He is extremely selfish and has an inflated opinion of himself. He has trouble understanding or even considering the fact that others tend not to view him as he views himself. Some would think that being a Cleric of Cyric is what makes him quick to take a life, but it is in fact his own selfishness. Killing someone who either opposes him or is in his way is simply easier than negotiating. He is not blood thirsty, he simply has no problem with taking a life if it is easier than other alternatives. His inflated opinion of himself can sometimes get him into trouble, as he will sometimes try to accomplish things on his own that are beyond his ability. It is rare for Eric to ask for help, though he has been coming to terms with needing help sometimes, at least from his companion. Because of his narcissism, Eric hates to be made a fool of, and will hold a grudge for a ridiculous amount of time. Though not usually bloodthirsty, if he feels he has been slighted in some way, he will seek revenge in either killing or some other form of long term torment for the one he feels has slighted him. Despite all this Eric does appreciate his friends, and will stick up for them. He will also treat those he considers useful with more consideration rather than disregarding them. He tends to get bored sometimes and will intentionally throw a little chaos into the mix if possible to make things interesting again. Biography Background Eric grew up in Mulmaster, under the tutelage of the Church of Cyric. He does not know his parentsInitiates are often taken in as orphans, but the children of church members are sometimes also handed over to the church's care. In such cases, care is usually taken to ensure that neither the parent nor child can discern their lineage, sometimes by relocating the child to a new church entirely.. At this time Eric has not shared any of his past with his companion, including the reason for his punishmentEric was sent with the group by Eragyn Abd-al N'esr as a form of punishmen for some wrongdoing in the Church. Before Wiki After being forced to join the group Eric accompanied them to an underground tomb near the town of Elmwood. Here they found a dead body which Eric cast speak with dead on. After some questioning it was found out that she was killed by three werewolves named Shadrach, Meshach, and Abednego. After saving Elmwood from Ovid, Eric followed the group back to Mulmaster to try and find Abednego. During some investigating a man named Greg Peck held a knife to Cirras' throat. This act put him on Erics' shit list and Eric plans to take revenge if he can. Shortly after, Abednego was found in an underground temple with two other powerful beings of some kind. Eric escaped with the group through the Astral Plane while Lorelei stayed behind to blow up the temple with all the bad guys still inside. The group emerged in Phlan. While here waiting on word about what had become of the city of Mulmaster Eric helped the group to clear out a library and plan an election party. After the party Eric was turned down and robbed by a prostitute that he tried to get a freebie fromThough his companions stopped him at the time, Eric still plans on getting some form of retaliation on the woman for what he sees to be an insult and being made to look the fool. Shortly after these events word arrived that Mulmaster had suffered a large explosion underground, resulting in a volcano in the middle of the city. At this point, rather than continuing on with the group Eric returned to his home city to help his Church in some way. Relationships Cirra Suzzun Rynn Eragyn Abd-al N'esr gave Rynn the charge of Eric in Mulmaster. Though resentful at first Eric has grown to respect Rynn, and for a while he was the only one Eric would listen to. Eric considers Rynn to be the leader of the group and will usually listen to him. Sebastian Another, more recent member of the group, Eric considers Sebastian to be highly amusing. Eric finds his antics to be right in line with his general inclination to introduce a little chaos into a situation. Eric likes Sebastian very much. Whereas Eric follows Rynn due to orders and a growing respect, he will many times follow along with Sebastian just to make things interesting. Ashley Ebonwood King Casimir Bütthole A former member of the gorup, Eric had a hard time getting a handle on Casimir. He didn't necessarily dislike Casimir, he was just confused by him. Eragyn Abd-al N'esr Eragyn Abd-al N'esr Is a member of the Church of Cyric. She is the one who sent Eric off with the group for his punishment. Eric answers directly to her more often than not when taking orders from his church. Character Information Notable Items * Cloak of ProtectionPurchased in Phlan. . Abilities As a Cleric of the Death Domain Eric has access to certain spells of a darker nature than most other Clerics. Though he does have the ability to cast healing and other curative spells, he generally prepares more offensive spells. Feats At this time Eric has not taken any Feats Cleric Abilities (Death Domain) *Reaper *Channel Divinity **Turn Undead **Touch of Death **Destroy Undead **Inescapable Destruction Cleric Spells Cantrips *Chill TouchGained from the Death Domain "Reaper" ability. *Guidance *Light *Mending *Sacred Flame 1st Level Spells *False LifeObtained from the Death Domain automatically known spells *Ray of Sickness *Bless *Bane *Command *Create or Destroy Water *Cure Wounds *Detect Evil and Good *Detect Magic *Detect Poison and Disease *Guiding Bolt *Healing Word *Inflict Wounds *Protection from Evil and Good *Purify Food and Drink *Sanctuary *Shield of Faith 2nd Level Spells *Ray of Enfeeblement *Blindness/Deafness *Aid *Augury *Calm Emotions *Continual Flame *Enhance Ability *Find Traps *Gentle Repose *Hold Person *Lesser Restoration *Locate Object *Prayer of Healing *Protection from Poison *Silence *Spiritual Weapon *Warding Bond *Zone of Truth 3rd Level Spells *Animate Dead *Vampiric Touch *Beacon of Hope *Bestow Curse *Clairvoyance *Create Food and Water *Daylight *Dispel Magic *Feign Death *Glyph of Warding *Magic Circle *Mass Healing Word *Meld into Stone *Protection from Energy *Remove Curse *Revivify *Sending *Speak with Dead *Spirit Guardians *Tongues *Water Walk Footnotes